The present invention relates generally to optical transmission (transport) networks, and more particularly to an orthogonal frequency division multiple access based optical ring network.
Optical transmission over fiber has become the primary transmission mode for high-speed voice and data transport for core (backbone) networks. With the increasing customer demand for multi-media services (voice, data, video), optical transmission networks are also being deployed in local access networks and customer premises networks. Core networks are typically under the control of major telecommunications providers and have well-defined architectures and network configurations. Costs are also amortized over many customers. For high-speed transport in local access networks and customer premises networks, however, architectures are not as well-defined. Costs are also amortized over a fewer number of customers. What are needed are optical transmission systems with flexible, adaptive, robust architectures and low-cost components.